


[Podfic] in melting fractals by goldafterglow

by HiJustBrowsingThanks



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Poetry, Reading Aloud, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Smut, Vaginal Sex, lesbian poetry, seasonal depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiJustBrowsingThanks/pseuds/HiJustBrowsingThanks
Summary: [Podfic recorded and posted with author's permission] Nothing, not even the frost, can outrun the sunshine.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] in melting fractals by goldafterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in melting fractals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543037) by [goldafterglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldafterglow/pseuds/goldafterglow). 



[Listen via google drive here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KNDk6CCRQVf7S9OkKU9QE_biZ3Xi85G-/view?usp=sharing)

Run time: 1:08:46

File size: 63MB

Intro/exit music is _Roslyn_ by Bon Iver and St Vincent.

If you’re on your phone, you may need to hit the download button for it to open in a new tab & play from there.

Thanks for listening, and I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ever so much to goldafterglow for your permission to record this! This is truly one of the most gorgeous fics I have ever read, and I hope you get even half of that in this recording. Please leave all story-related comments on the original fic, and any comments on the recording can be made here :D support the author by dropping a comment or kudo to the original fic!
> 
> I have this and more recordings posted to my [tumblr](https://ifimayhaveaword.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
